


Overthinking

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Overthinking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things I think about on a almost daily basis...





	Overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> Lovers

On a lovely bridge in a silent town. Two creatures met. A male and a female. Both stared each other in the eyes blankly, no expression showed on both faces. Then like a lightning storm hit, female smiled.  
-Hello, atractive male, I'm Olive, wanna talk? - She seemed sweet, almost like there wasn't anything wrong with her.  
-Well, hello ma'am, I'm Adam, I sure wanna have a little conversation. - They both started speaking to each other and didn't notice how fast time went by. It was a bright evening now.  
-Well, Adam, it was so nice meeting you and talking to you but I'm afraid I have to go! - Olive said and ran into the distance without any goodbye said.  
Adam seemed pretty amazed. How can one be so pretty? - He thought to himself and started walking home, taking the path he usually takes. When he arrived at his dream destination he went straight to the bedroom and fell asleep quickly. This day was so overwhelming...

~*~ ~*~

Olive woke up surprisingly early since it was only 4:30 in the morning. She looked at an envelope on her night stand that said 'Adam'. Didn't I meet him like yesterday? - She thought and almost immediately felt an ultra strong headache. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't go out. The female also noticed a bloody pocket nife next to the mentioned before envelope. Was that supposed to mean that she's gonna go on a hunt and murder Adam tonight? She can't do that. She feels like somebody is putting a spike right through her heart whenever this thought shines in her mind. I can't do that. Why him? Sobs is all that could've been heard from her basement where she lived since she was too broke to basically obtain anything else. She took a look at the clock. It was 9:30. Thats the usual time that Adam goes out. They met at the same time earlier. Olive made her self look pretty normal and went out, hiding all the weapons under her jacket. Olive walked for about 5 minutes and then saw him. The actractive male casually checking out the bridge as he always does.  
Olive took a few deep breaths and moved forward.  
-Hello, Adam! - She said and made the man jump.  
-Oh, Olive! Good evening! - He waved.  
-I have a question. - The female said confindent.  
-Yes? - Adam seemed confused and raised one eyebrow.  
-Would you like to come to my house? We could get to know each other better. - She giggled.  
-Oh! Sure thing! Lead the way! - Adam said and they both started walking. They walked for about half an hour and thats when Adam started getting a little suspicious.  
-Are you sure we're going the right way? - He asked with his voice trembling.  
-Now. Give me your hands. - She commanded him. Adam terrified did what she said. Olive tied his hands and put tape all over his mouth to prevent all the screams from happening. Then she took the knife out of her jacket and started cutting off his wrists. Blood splattered everywhere. Then she stabbed him in the stomach. Organs were falling out. And the she cut off his head. She knew that was it. Tears spilling like a river from her eyes, she burried him in the ground far away from the basement, dropped her tools and ran away like nothing happened...


End file.
